1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic sewing machine wherein not only dedicated small bobbins but also those of larger diameters such as mounted on spool pins of sewing machines for domestic use can be used.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has proposed an automatic sewing machine comprising a casing serving as a grip portion. A sewing table projects from one end of the casing. A sewing head is pivotally mounted on a rear end of the sewing table and including a sewing needle fastened to a front end thereof. A cloth presser lever has at a front end thereof a pressing portion which is pressed against an upper surface of the sewing table by a spring force. The cloth presser lever is pivotally mounted on the rear end of the sewing table together with the sewing head. An oscillation mechanism is provided for vertically oscillating the sewing head. A feed mechanism is provided on the underside of the front end of the sewing table to be operatively linked to the oscillation mechanism for feeding an object to be sewed by predetermined pitches, which object being held between the sewing table and the pressing portion of the cloth presser lever.
A dedicated small diameter bobbin on which a sewing thread is wound has been used in the above-described sewing machine. Since the dedicated bobbin has a diameter smaller those adapted for use in electric sewing machines for domestic use, the thread is used up in a short period of time. Accordingly, the bobbin needs to be replaced with another every time the thread has been used up, or the bobbin needs to be detached so that another thread is wound thereon again. Thus, since the handling of the sewing machine is troublesome and sewing cannot be efficiently performed, the usability of the sewing machine is low.